This invention pertains to transportation devices for carrying a page marker product, and in particular, to a page marker carrier assembly that is designed to allow the consumer to remove and reposition a page marker tab from the page marker carrier assembly quickly and easily. A method of producing the page marker carrier assembly is also disclosed.
Currently, there are devices designed to carry and allow the user to dispense tab like page markers. These are currently available in a single sheet carrier and in compact dispenser units. The sheeted product can provide for the dispensing of multiple page marker tabs. The number of which are limited by the overall size of the single piece, flat carrier. As the number of page markers increase, so does the size of the carrier needed. Thus limiting the size of the catalogue or printed manual in which it is inserted, bound and affixed. Additionally, there exists compact dispensers that allow multiple tabs to be used, however, at substantial cost. Catalogue users want to have a greater number of tabs available for use at a reasonable cost. What is needed is a cost effective compact carrier that provides multiple tabs carried on a folded carrier that can be unfolded to a greater size.
Clearly, it is desirable for an item of this type to be very adaptable. At the same time, the item should be easy to manufacture and be produced of cost effective material. It is the object of this invention to set forth a removable note product carrier assembly which avoid the disadvantages, previously mentioned limitations of other assemblies.